Fumbling in Their Passion
by rese
Summary: I’m taking the plunge and writing something a little more… adult. Jo and Laurie learn the ways of husband and wife.
1. Chapter 1

Fumbling in Their Passion

By rese

Pairing: Jo/Laurie

Rating: M – to be safe.

Summary: Jo and Laurie learn the new ways of husband and wife.

Disclaimer: Louisa May Alcott owns Little Women and all its blessed characters. I'm merely indulging on the liberties we fanfic writers can take. No profit etc.

A/N: I'm taking the plunge and writing something a little more… adult. I warn you away if you don't like kissing and ahem 'sex'. Anyway, the story takes place after Laurie's proposal but pretends he never left for Europe, so Amy is still home and Beth is alive.

"Oh Laurie," the boy was insatiable. Simply unstoppable. But, Jo reminded herself as his head trailed lower down her neck, he was now a man. Had been the moment his lips touched hers for the first time and he continued to prove it in the most improper, but popular method.

She sighed in a most un-Jo-like manner and she felt those beloved lips smile against her skin. Maybe now wasn't such a good time as the Marches were to arrive in their most punctual way wearing their best and acting their lovingest. Jo knew it really wouldn't, couldn't do for them to catch Laurie acting _his_ lovingest.

Jo pulled away, enough to catch his face in her slender hands. She gave him that look. The one that told him that while she loved him, they would both be sorry if it didn't stop now. But Laurie simply curled his fingers around her modest dress collar tighter, thumbs brushing the lined lace against her already sensitive skin. He would damn well love his girl when he wanted.

Yet Jo persisted for propriety's sake if not her family's. Her look grew stern and Laurie finally rescinded knowing to press a stubborn Jo would only end in his unhappiness.

…

The bell rang promptly at noon and the pair calmly opened the door to their excited family, hailed by calls of "Jo! Laurie!", "We're here dear sister!" and "What a lovely home you have dears," the latter coming from Mrs. March who surveyed the little apartment with the critical eye of someone who worried unnecessarily late at night. The girls clambered over each other to hug the grinning couple, complimenting, admiring and questioning at record speed.

"Where's Mr. March mother?" Laurie inquired politely as he held a chair for his mother-in-law who was smiling at his gentlemen like behaviour. "Thank you Laurie, I'm afraid he couldn't visit today as he suffers from a vicious cold, which I think you'll find Amy pleased to have rid herself of." The party turned to look at Amy's rosy cheeks and wide smile which seemed to brighten every moment. Heavens but she was pleased to be out!

"My, my Amy, you seem to be growing up into quite the healthy angel!" Laurie complimented, looking at his wife to see her pleasure at his praise. Jo tugged Amy's proud locks and pinched her pink face, missing the close contact she had shared with her sisters.

"I suppose Beth wasn't feeling as ripe Marmee?" asked Jo who wished that her pet sister was suffering merely from a cold. The downcast look from her mother turned Jo's mood and Laurie stepped over to offer her a supporting hand, squeezing tightly in understanding. Beth's weakness troubled them all.

"I understand that you are to be congratulated Laurie," Meg timidly steered the conversation away from their sister. "You have taken a job with Mr. Lawrence haven't you?"

Laurie's face became a combination of pride and clamped modesty as he smiled at Meg, "Yes! Actually Grandfather had it organized the moment I finished college, and Jo thinks I should make a nice mess of it." Jo laughed heartily and patted his knee.

"Oh yes indeed! Shouldn't you just! If only this poor boy had learnt his arithmetic properly in college, well then I think you should make a better trader Teddy." Jo moved to the kitchen with the last comment and after directing Laurie the proper way of carrying trays they brought lunch out.

…

"There is simply nothing more satisfying than seeing one's family well and happy." Jo sighed pleasantly as she sat on the sofa, bending her arms awkwardly to remove her apron.

"Nothing?" asked Laurie slyly, shuffling closer to help. With his arms around her to undo the dreadful tie Jo simply draped hers about his neck waiting patiently. The excitement of seeing her sisters was wearing off and Jo's head began to droop, stopping on her husband's shoulder which also slowed in movement as his fingers halted.

They sighed together, Jo understanding the drain of entertaining guests and Laurie reveling in his wife's embrace. "Jo, love, are you busy this afternoon?" the tentative question came as Laurie lowered his unsuccessful hands to her waist, leaning in further to rest his own head on her shoulder.

With a deep breath Jo answered in the negative, preferring to remain in their position over cooking another batch of burnt sweets for the Irish children. Jo's fingers were doing strange things to Laurie's neck as his hands made soothing circles on her back and they both decided maybe an early bed-time would be alright. Just this once.

…

For the second time that day the young husband and wife lay facing the blue ceiling, grinning stupidly at the colour in between slowing breaths.

"I wonder if Meg is as happy with her Brooke?"

Jo's head snapped to the side at Laurie's improper question. Then she blushed to think about propriety after what they'd spent the afternoon enjoying. "Laurie!" that would have to do as chastising for Jo was still out of breath.

Laurie just chuckled roughly, catching her fingers with his hand, too pleased with his situation to care considerably about anything other than Jo. "That's just what you said not five minutes ago." He smiled at the shocked look in her eyes. The cheek of that man!

He rolled over to kiss her skin again, running his fingers across the edge of the sheet that covered her modestly and Jo just grinned. It was impossible to be mad at someone who continued to elicit this response.

…

The stubborn passion that might have made them unsuitable was tested as Mrs. March had predicted. They fought a dreadful lot, no more than when they were neighbours but certainly just as fierce. And it seemed to almost always be about little things. Like who was right.

"Teddy, you haven't seen Grandfather for a whole week!"

"I most certainly have Jo dear; in fact I believe I had dinner with him on the Monday."

"Nonsense we had Meg's soup on Monday, you can't have gone then."

"No, no I remember having soup on Sunday and visiting him the day after which would've been Monday."

"Laurie you don't cook, how can you remember?"

"I think I'd remember what I ate Jo. And when I saw my family!"

Pleasantly though, the unkind words and distant feelings blew over with a greater speed than they had in their friendship. Jo reckoned it was because they lived in such close quarters where they could approach each other easily. Many of their old arguments had continued because one refused to visit the other and sharing a bed certainly eliminated that reasoning.

It helped too that whenever Laurie brushed Jo in their small home he would take full advantage of it, no matter what grey mood he might be in. A quick kiss here, or a brief tug there and Jo simply couldn't be mad when he was so loving.

Husband and wife learnt that arguing and fighting was simply beyond the control of their tempers. But reconciliation was always a pleasant experience.

…

Jo always babbled when Laurie began to undress her and she supposed it was because of guilt. She didn't know exactly why but it felt like a sin to have a man pick away at the buttons of her dress, more so than the rather invasive touches that she wouldn't miss for the world. More so than the delectable response her body gave unfairly at his kisses.

"So I told the fool at the station that while I was quite," his hands brushed her skin, "sorry that I had unfor-" his breath was sharp by her ear, "unfortunately knocked over the boarding sign, I'd set it right and he" his fingers were quickly ending their task, "had no reason to worry and shout like that. Did you know I ran into, well bumped really, into one of Meg's old friends just this morning?"

"Jo dear," Laurie had finished, "less talking." And so began the descent of clothing and bodies as Laurie gently brought her to their bed. Jo was always slightly nervous having shared bed with him no more than three times in their recent marriage. But Laurie quickly put her right with loving kisses and warm embracing and Jo lost herself to the foggy desire his heated movements created.

"Is this better Teddy?" she teased, referring to her lack of speech and increase of touching. Laurie moaned his answer having already explored her mouth thoroughly in the lapse. If he knew being married would be so enjoyable he would've convinced Jo earlier. Much, much earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I forgot that automatically shows k-t rated stories. That kinda irks me._

Jo lay on the sofa, feeling lonesome. She had spent the morning scribbling to entertain herself after Laurie left for work. Twelve pages later she found her story overly eventful, contrasting her day and sending her into a bout of pity. Jo thought of visiting her family but for once the walk was beyond her energy, so Jo was resigned to pottering about the house searching for chores she had already completed.

Oh if only she had amusing company! Jo imagined up a family of four and proceeded to talk to the chairs in which they would have sat as she remained lying down. One advantage to make-believe people was they were never to fussed on your own behaviour, although Jo found it queer to imagine the little girl glaring at her own lazy form.

That was how Laurie found her when he arrived, not an hour till dark. He approached quietly, noting how her lids drooped and her hand curled under her head. Why Jo was falling asleep! Fighting the urge to scare her wits out he shuffled on the wooden floor to alert her of his presence.

"So you've come!" a little voice so unlike Jo's replied to the sound. She moved her head groggily, thanking Laurie when he helped pull her up into a sitting position. A little light-headed from the pull of gravity Jo's head leant against his, "I missed you today," and she sounded so forlorn that Laurie was instantly sorry for his days achievements.

"I'm sorry Jo, but they needed me today. It was great you should've seen-" Laurie stopped his increasing excitement when he saw Jo's shoulders sag. "Oh. Sorry."

"No Teddy, it's no fault but my own." Jo lifted her head to look him in the eye. "You shouldn't have to apologize for doing your job, I've been selfish and idle all day and now you're facing the product – a tired and dazed, bitter Jo. I _am_ very proud of you," she patted his shoulder, "very proud indeed. I should be apologizing for my behaviour – this is no way to greet my successful boy!" Jo smiled at him, pretending to loose her lethargy.

"I think you need a good petting, Miss Jo. Not me," and at her challenging look he added with a pat for her knee, "not today love." She sighed heavily not entirely pleased with his suggestion but too drowsy to argue, especially when he began to take out the pins she hadn't realized were digging into her scalp. His fingers smoothed her hair out and she began to fall on him again at the pleasant feeling. "Don't worry Jo; everything will be well tomorrow when you're put right." Laurie encouraged thinking she was still gloomy.

"All is well now, Teddy."

…

Laurie's eyes darkened and Jo felt the tingling that appeared in her belly when he first touched her deepen into a throb. Jo sat, still adjusting to the sensation and emotion the man who knelt before her induced. "Teddy," she began but he leaned in closely and she forgot how to speak. He placed his hands either side of her and moved his head dangerously near hers. Jo shivered when she felt his breath on her face and she found it odd – she was hardly cold.

Laurie's eyes were on her mouth now and she swallowed. Oh, she knew that look. "Jo," he moistened his lips "I want you." The levity of his statement filled the small amount of air between them and Jo knew she couldn't refuse him. But he didn't. Jo smiled suddenly and Laurie sensed her mischievous spirit appear.

"Oh?" Jo stood, sure to brush her hands across his chest. Jo had never been any good at flirting but after paying close attention to Laurie she learnt how to mimic his actions, even if she hadn't quite got the right tone in her voice.

Laurie smiled; playing along with Jo's experiments generally earned him some reward even if they mostly ended in failure. He followed his wife to the dresser where she was putting away the clothes she had folded before he interrupted earlier. Presently he held her hips, grinning as she vainly ignored him and continued to tidy. Her arms continued to bump into his as she tried to maneuver the clothes from the bed into the drawers, whilst attempting not to smile at the feel of Laurie's lips pressing against her shoulder and neck.

Finally Jo dropped the garment in her hands and she spun around to face her husband, taking hold of his head. "Theodore Laurence, you're impossible!"

Smiling his thanks Laurie moved his hands to her face too, "and you, Jo March are entirely uncooperative." There was a slight pause where Jo's thumb stroked his hair before Laurie bent slightly to kiss his wife with the passion of the boy who proposed in the forest. "But by Jupiter! do I love you," he breathed heavily before starting the backwards tumble to the bed.

…

"Egh" Jo moaned as she sprawled by the sink. She had been ill for the last few days and her mood continued to swing form bliss, to disdain to depression before she could end a sentence. "I hate this!"

Laurie sat at the table nearby, his patient hand rubbing her arm reassuringly contradicting his concerned and frustrated look. Water hadn't helped and when her mother had visited yesterday she had merely smiled at him mysteriously and left him at his wits end with an especially unpredictable Jo.

"I'm so sorry Jo, I'd be sick with you if it'd do any good." The dark look he got made him shrug apologetically. Lord, if he could just help! _"Jo isn't contagious"_ was all Mrs. March had told him in regards to Jo's sickness and she had shooed him away before he could learn how to ease his wife's discomfort.

"I need a doctor Laurie, not a husband." Her mood was sour since she expelled her breakfast and while she realized he meant well she couldn't stop being cross with everything. She just wanted to be well!

Another heave and Laurie stood to rub her back, coming to a decision. "You're right Jo. I'm calling for Dr Banks" and once he saw she was alright for the moment he dashed off.

_Sigh. So predictable._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: thanks for the reviews guys. They're real encouraging and I probably wouldn't continue without them. I love this fandom! Everyone's so kind and loveable._

Laurie had the jitters. The young man moved about the room, his hands shaking away his worry and feet dancing off his nerves. Dr. Banks had been with Jo for the better part of a half hour after demanding her husband leave as he was only adding to the stress of the situation – the situation being Dr. Banks' own nerves.

At length, the door creaked open and his handsome eyes watched the sunlight strain through onto his knee in a stripe of hope. Being a man who never ignored symbols and signs in nature he finally smiled in understanding of the sun's giving rays. Laurie's smile widened as he saw the calm and mild amusement of Dr. Banks who answered his questioning look with, "Mr. Laurence, it seems your young wife is tired of cooking only for two."

Laurie was confused, she hated to cook at all and she had thrown it all up the past few days. After watching the younger fellow's face, Banks leaned in conspiratorially to elaborate, "Theodore, you are going to be a father."

His brown eyes widened. Some strange strangled noise escaped his shocked features and Dr. Banks was surprised when the tall man suddenly wrapped him into a brief, awkward hug. "By Jupiter!" he was mumbling when he raced over to the door that separated him from Jo. Opening it with fumbling hands his words became a yelp of gladness, "By Jupiter Jo! A baby!" and bounding over he launched himself into the side of the bed, grabbing her into an intense embrace.

Jo still hadn't spoken when he'd finished hugging her, and he moved his hands to her face cupping her jaw gently, "A baby!" Experience had taught Laurie that Jo never revealed her true feelings until she was sure of his own and he felt he'd shared enough so he waited.

Jo's round eyes watched him carefully as her mouth twitched from a smile to a frown as her brow creased. Laurie finally recognized it, "you're afraid aren't you?" His tender look began to allay her fears. She nodded quickly, ashamed to admit weakness even to Laurie but ready to accept his comfort.

"I don't know if I'm ready Teddy." Her finger brushed his lip, "what if I'm not good enough? What if something happens to you and me? What if –?" Laurie stopped her increasing panic when he kissed her. He rolled over, holding himself over her and pressed her further into the bed, convincing Jo he wanted her, wanted this, in the manner that is best without words.

…

Jo sat in the bath, her fingers idling tracing her stomach as she watched the sky through the high window. She needed to feel clean after her morning sickness and she couldn't be clean in her usual dress, or lying on the bed, or by kissing Laurie.

She'd never felt so unsure of her self in her life. There'd been times when she'd come close to true self-doubt but those moments were insignificant. Her hands stopped their movement and she finally made herself look down. Something was beginning its life inside of her and it was frightening. But so amazing.

Jo didn't know how long she sat like that until Laurie knocked and entered with a look of concern marring his jovial spirit. "Jo love, you've been in here for quite some time. Are you alright?"

Unused to seeing her husband in the bathroom, Jo became modest and tried to cover herself smiling awkwardly as he came to sit by her. He held a towel in his hand for her but she just looked at him, unmoving. He had such lovely eyes. She wondered if the baby would have those brown orbs too. She reached a prune hand to his face and he took it in his own warm large one, kissing it without breaking eye contact.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I am."

"You don't seem it."

"I am."

"Okay. As long as you're alright Jo, you are, aren't you?"

"I am."

Jo blinked. She did want this. She wanted her own child, to fawn over, clean, feed and love with Laurie. It was her she wasn't so certain of.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: after ending the previous chapter with a preposition I decided this one shall be longer as I try to hit the 4000 word limit. I really should be doing my major project but oh well._

Jo closed her eyes at the feel of a large hand caressing her tummy, the immense comfort of the action relieving her tension for the moment. It was always at night when her mind was wide awake but her body too tired to move that her fears and dread came to her. Laurie had somehow always known when her thoughts turned, eagerly ready to help with a soothing touch or kind words that may have lack poetry but were beautiful in their intention.

"It'll be fine Jo," the slurred speech of her sleepy husband came, his face half in her pillow. She turned to smile at him, the starlight reflecting off her teeth when he opened one eye to look at her. "That's my brave girl."

She rolled over, feeling the now familiar heat when their bodies faced each other. "Thank you, Laurie" Jo whispered, stroking his face before kissing him quickly. He really looked ready for sleep, but even through his drowsiness Laurie smiled back.

Jo continued to run her fingers through his hair, watching his breathing slow and face fall slack. When his own fingers stilled on her belly she knew he'd drifted off and she turned back to the ceiling wondering if she'd have to put their child to sleep the same way.

…

"Oh my Jo!" Beth's grin was huge and she laughed when Jo pulled into a strong hug. "A baby! Oh Jo, it's wonderful!" She took the man who was smiling fondly at the two of them by the hand, "I'm so happy for you both, Laurie. It's wonderful news." And Mr. and Mrs. March watched as their daughter caught the spark of light in her eyes she had lacked for so long.

"It seems only yesterday my little girls were playing with their dolls, and now they've grown up and have husbands and children to care for." Mr. March sighed, holding his wife a little closer than before. "You all grow too fast," said he looking a little sorry that he had missed a fair portion of that growing.

Mrs. March smiled back at him in understanding, winking at her daughters. She was proud of the women they'd become, and soon her wild Jo would share a pleasure she only dreamed Beth might some time. A child.

Jo was lead off into the house by her parents who fussed and petted while they walked. Laurie sat beside Beth whose toothy smile seemed brighter than the sunshine. He patted the legs that lay beside him and drifted off into thought as Beth turned her attention to the kitten on her lap whispering excitedly about her sister's news.

Laurie had been right in thinking Jo would be lost without her family, living close-by was one of the wisest decisions he'd made. He couldn't imagine how she would survive this addition to their life alone. Jo operated solely around family and he was glad for it, she'd make a fine mother and was an excellent wife.

He smiled to himself. Jo would be an excellent wife in his eyes no matter how she lived or near whom. He loved her, and there wasn't another soul who could convince anyone otherwise. And Laurie flattered himself that it certainly showed, at least in her shaping condition. Now that was evident love!

Laurie considered the consequences of this pregnancy. Other than be the reason for his obvious happiness and delight, this child's birth would make many starts and end many things. He was starting a family with Josephine Laurence and nothing could please him more but it meant that he had to share her. And sharing Jo was no easy task. Laurie wasn't so sure he was ready to give up his selfish need to have Jo to himself. No, now that Laurie thought on it, for his child – their child – he was quite willing to have less time spent only with Jo.

…

"Well, maybe if you didn't move about so quickly my head wouldn't spin so!" Jo was dizzy as a top and Laurie was only making matters worse by laughing at her and hastening his pace. "Argh," Jo hit him not so gently in the shoulder, "you insane boy! Put me down this instant!"

"Ha, ha, if you insist your Highness," Laurie dropped his wife onto the sofa by the window, exhaling loudly to let her know what a burden she was. All the while smiling to himself that she'd let him pick her up at all. She was still little, light Jo no matter how hard she made a fist.

"Oh by Jove, look at them," Jo pointed to her swollen ankles, more angry with them than the redness of her tightened skin seemed to be. "Well that's the last time you're ever moving me." Jo looked at Laurie sideways when his head appeared over her shoulder to inspect her complaint.

"Fine!" he smiled, "you can waddle your way back to bed yourself." Laurie laughed again when she hit him. Pushing closer to his wife, his hands snaked around her belly which had expanded with the months. Jo leaned back enjoying the comfortable embrace, a rare moment where her body didn't complain or strike up a fit of restlessness.

Jo looked out the window, imagining the baby she held inside her grow into some big, healthy girl or boy and dancing amongst the trees. Oh, if only that would come sooner rather than later. But Laurie's doting would be plenty for now.

"I love you Mr. Laurence." Laurie looked down at her in mild surprise, it wasn't often she'd declare that particular sentiment and it made the admission all the sweeter. He kissed her dark head, "You know I love you too, Jo."


	5. Chapter 5

"Teddy, I'm ready."

"Good for you Jo," he replied sleepily, patting her hand in the dark.

"No, Laurie, it's coming." The man next to her creased his confused brow before his head shot up in realization. Cussing softly while he detangled himself from the sheets and bed lining Laurie leaped out of their bed and ran to the door, "Wait Jo, what do I do?"

Jo watched her husband's panicked form, laughing at the bewilderment on his face. "Get the doctor Teddy." She rolled her eyes as he took off.

…

Not only was the doctor called for, but a midwife and Mrs. March arrived, hurriedly ushered into the house by Laurie who gave a worried look upstairs whenever he heard Jo's voice. Mrs. March smiled at her son-in-law and took him into the kitchen, explaining what would happen and his role.

Laurie was horrified to learn he had to wait outside the bedroom during the labour. Mrs. March tried vainly to calm him as he stalked back and forth the lit corridor, tensing at every sound from Jo in the next room. It wasn't fair, leaving her alone to go through what sounded unbearably painful.

"Are you sure I can't –"

"No, dear."

"But Jo –"

"I know, but the answer's still no."

Laurie stomped a bit and sat down at his mother-in-law's look, albeit fitfully as he waited the slow hours. Like all things Jo cared especially for it took a dreadfully long time to complete, but finally the morning greeted a new Laurence with the household.

The doctor opened the bedroom door and Laurie was instantly on his feet, "Well?"

Mrs. March stilled the tall man with her hand and she went to speak Dr Banks quietly before facing Laurie with a proud smile, "You can go in now."

He moved towards the bedroom, when a sudden feeling of anticipation took hold – all this waiting and now he hesitated! Pushing himself forward he entered the room, pausing in the doorway at the sight before him. A very tired Jo, sweat-soaked but smiling was intently watching the package in her arm. Their child!

Laurie's throat tightened and he coughed to clear it, grinning when Jo looked up. It didn't take long for him to reach the bed to kiss his wife and touch the red baby. "It's so tiny! Oh, my Jo!" he kissed her again, before stroking the pink ribbon on the infant's head "she's perfect."

Jo smiled again at his perceptiveness, and sighed happily despite her complete lack of energy. Mrs. March appeared beside Laurie and Jo met her proud gaze feeling quite accomplished. Her mother kissed Jo's forehead, tears in her eyes as she patted her son-in-law's hand and she asked the little family before her, "What shall you call her?"

Jo looked at Laurie for a moment, smiling softly before she answered, "Sophia." He ducked his head, overcome by emotion – his mother's name! His wife touched his hand and he looked back at her, love had never been so lovely.

…

"Are you certain she's well?" Laurie had done nothing but fret since his daughter began her seemingly endless tears. Jo was by his shoulder, her long hair loose and draped over his arm, "how should I know? We've tried everything and still! Such noise!"

Laurie watched her irritation, desperate not to laugh. Jo had made a pact with him that she'd be infinitely patient with their child but after having few hours of sleep over the past week, Jo was looking worse for wear.

"Maybe she's hungry?" he suggested before the idea was shot down with Jo's glare. That was the first thing she'd tried. "Alright, alright, how about you go try getting some sleep? I'll fetch your mother or something. Maybe she'll stop anyway?"

Jo looked between her daughter and Laurie; she frowned a bit and then went to lie on the bed. She was never going to sleep.

…

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Jo had her hands on her waist and she looked like she was going to thrash him. "It's not my fault! Honest, I just went to see if she was sleeping and then she saw me and started crying again. Okay, so maybe that was my fault, but –"

"Laurie, go and heat the milk." He looked at her queerly and she rolled her eyes, "Not for Sophia, for me! I'm going to get some sleep, no matter what!" and Laurie had to give her credit, Jo looked like she would just through sheer will.

He stood in front of her for a moment, debating whether she'd be in the mood for a kiss before he jumped off, "Alright, I'm going! I'm going!" when she lifted her hands.

…

It was a rare moment of peace and Laurie lay stretched out beside Jo on the bed. He watched his wife, her eyes shut and mouth slightly parted. The only time she seemed to finally rest was when Sophia had bawled herself to sleep. Sure he felt bad, Laurie could sleep through almost anything but his wife had frayed nerves and sensitive senses.

"Stop staring at me," Jo's voice surprised him. She opened an eye and watched him move closer, his gaze still on her face despite her request. Laurie was laying directly next to Jo now, their sides touching and she involuntarily molded into his shape.

"I thought you were asleep." She made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a scoff. Laurie smiled lightly, holding her against him, and he realized how much he missed having her to himself. It had only been a few weeks but he'd spent so little time alone with her. Well, they weren't alone now, but undisturbed.

"I miss this." They were so alike.

"We got a good trade though." Laurie wouldn't give his daughter up for the world; she was so precious he thought Jo might have some real competition on her hands. But then, a wife was always dearest and a daughter was always blood. Theodore Laurence had the family he'd wanted.

There wasn't a thing he would change.

**End.**

_A/N: I know, abrupt ending and not much plot but hey, I'm gonna make a prequel. I didn't mean for jo to get preggers so quickly, I have another story in mind to fill some spots. Thanks for reading though, even if it was just snippets from an unrealized reality._


End file.
